1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a semiconductor storage device, and a reading control method. For example, one embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, which contribute to elongation of the life of a semiconductor storage device, as well as to a semiconductor storage device which is elongated in life.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of technologies relating to storage devices, the life of storage devices such as semiconductor storage devices has been elongated.
For example, a wear leveling technique has been used which is a technique for elongating the life of semiconductor storage devices such as a NAND flash memory which deteriorate as the number of times of access increases.
For example, a flash memory employs a wear leveling technique in which the number of times of writing of each storage block is measured and, when the number of times of writing performed on a certain storage block has been reached a limit number, the write destination is changed to another storage block (see e.g., JP-A-2007-172447).
However, the common wear leveling technique that is employed in the above flash memory, for example, cannot be applied to life elongation in a case that data access for only reading occurs.
Furthermore, in semiconductor storage devices, the processing speed of read processing is higher than that of write processing. If the ordinary wear leveling technique is applied to the read processing, in many cases, the frequency of execution of processing of counting the number of times of writing is increased. The processing speed is thus decreased to a large extent.